Tharis
Tharis is a science fiction action-adventure novel by Australian amateur author Philip Graham, to be released in 2015 by Sarasota Square. The novel takes place in the 24th Century on a country named the Republic of Tharis, situated on a partly-terraformed Mars. The narrative follows six characters living on Mars during the time of a revolution against the Tharisian government. Tharis' backstory revolves around an anti-capitalist revolution sparked by the leaks of Tharisian government plans to mine Mars for resources in cooperation with undercover orginisations, backflipping on the country's promise to keep energy resources for the surviving human population on Mars, refugees from the dying Earth, renewable. The novel begins in the midst of the revolution, initially following Mitchell, an Earth-born who had moved to Mars seeking a better life. He comes across Tyler, a Martian-born revolutionary who convinces him to join the war effort, and meets "The Quince", a mysterious being who is described by Tyler as an "alien" due to his filtered perception of humanity as something different to him. The novel also follows Hatro, a vigilantie who works to leak classified government documents, Claus, and Sarah, a fighter who seeks revenge against the government for kidnapping and killing her parents. The novel's original first chapters, "Same People, Different World", "Mileage Rewards" and "The Marr Connection" were originally released in October and November 2012, before being pulled by Graham in favor of the development of The Great Leader, whose first chapter was released in April 2013 and eventually also pulled soon after. However, in August 2013, it was announced that both The Great Leader and Tharis would return with a re-write of both novels, to be released as singular novels, instead of serialized chapters, in 2015. Synopsis 'Main Characters' 'Setting' Tharis, in it's entirety, takes place on a human-inhabited Mars. Tharis is set on the planet Mars in the 24th Century, where humans have habited the planet for three centuries and has terraformed the planet to the extent that the first signs of flowing water has appeared on the planet. The novel takes place mostly within a sovereign state on Mars named Tharis. Tharis is an independent country with a government that has a two-party majority in it's parliament. One party, named the United Party, works with conservative beliefs while the opposing party, the Challenge Party, works with a liberal ideology. During the events of Tharis, the United Party is in total majority against the Challenge Party, although both parties work in a strong bipartisan relationship to an extent that the two parties are commonly considered as a grand coalition. 'Republic of Tharis' Tharis is one of five established countries on Mars. It is located on and around Sinus Meridiani, a plain east of the Valles Marineris and its Capital city, Endeavour, is located in the geographical center of the territory, on Meridiani Planum, just north of Endeavour crater. It was built as the establishing city of the Tharisian Dependency by the United States before it became independent sometime later; built near the landing site of the JPL and NASA's 2003 mission to Mars, the Opportunity rover, three centuries before. Endeavour, like other cities across Mars, is encased in a large, pressurised dome that holds Oxygen and is pressurized to the extent that the atmosphere held within the dome is near-identical to air pressure on Earth, satisfying the living conditions needed to support human life and other Earth life that is brought along to Mars. Such life are species of Dogs, Cats, Birds and Horses. Most of these animals are pets brought along from Earth, and are not conventional relocations of entire species, however, animals are allowed to breed. Many variations of Plants were brought along to Mars, and it is extremely encouraged among Earth migrants to bring plants along with them to Mars, as they help stabilize the otherwise chaotic atmosphere inside the Martian cities. 'Other countries' 'Operations on Mars' 'Plot' Due to a large social, economic and environmental impact of capitalism on Earth, the "Neo-Space Age" was triggered, during which Transnational corporations, Countries and individuals raced to settle space, primarily the Moon, Mars and Venuisian Orbit, as well as heliocentric orbit. Due to Earth degradation over the past few centuries thanks to factors such as global warming, depletion of non-renewable resources and irreversible total economic collapse, space has been nested as a habitat for humanity. Because of such, socialism and even various forms of anarchy have been adopted to "keep humanity flourishing". However, after Tharis becomes the first independent nation on Mars, the newly-formed Tharisian government attempts to re-implement capitalism, which in turn triggers a rebellion by the resident Tharisian population. During the events of Tharis, each of the six characters, except for Tyler and The Quince, make individual journeys before meeting up with eachother, forming alliances and friendships before eventually meeting each other as a group of six. Overall, the narrative tells of each individual's discoveries and unearthings of the Tharisian government in a dramatic ironic fashion, with each character being followed all the way. Background Promotion Chapters References External links Category:Browse